Le bain
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: Lendemain de soirée. Scorpius Malefoy, Albus Potter.


J'avance dans le salon. Mes pas sont aussi maladroits que mes pensées. Pied gauche puis pied droit ou alors c'est le pied droit que je soulève tout de suite. Je manque de tomber en évitant une jambe étendue au travers de mon chemin.

Je tourne la tête vers la droite et plisse les yeux, les corps sont entrelacés, je vois un bras tendu vers la fenêtre ouverte et la fumée s'élever de l'amas de membre. Une odeur âcre qui donne me donne envie de tirer une taffe.

Je continue de marcher en faisant attention à ne briser aucun os sur mon passage. J'arrive enfin aux toilettes, la porte est entre-ouverte, la lumière allumée et sous le néon blanc aveuglant je vois un gars a demi-mort allongée sur la cuvette, sa tête est complètement enfoncée dans le trou quand je vois son corps se cambrer pour expulser l'alcool qu'il a dans l'estomac.

Je plisse le nez. L'odeur me rend malade.

J'hésite, la salle de bain est à côté et j'ai vraiment envie de pisser. Un lavabo fera bien l'affaire. Je pousse la porte et la verrouille derrière moi. Je me précipite près du lavabo et dézippe ma fermeture : « Tu vas pas pisser là quand même ? »

J'ai le pantalon en bas des chevilles, les doigts accrochés aux bords de mon boxer et la méchante envie pisser devant le mec dans mon dos qui doit me regarder incrédule.

Je me baisse remonte mon bas et me retourne.

Finalement j'aurais surement dû pisser devant lui, il a l'air aussi défoncé que moi. En fait il est même surement plus défoncé que moi. Il est dans la baignoire, remplie d'eau, totalement habillé.

Son pull rouge gonfle à cause de l'effet du liquide et ses chaussures noires et épaisses sont posées sur chaque bord du réservoir. Je cligne des yeux. Les néons publicitaires de la rue lui donnent un air éterré. Il a une cigarette dans la bouche, la tête renversée, ses cheveux platines tombent un peu dans le vide et son khôl a coulé un peu sur la peau pâle de ses joues. J'ai presque envie de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau.

Il m'énerve. Il tourne la tête vers moi, sa joue est appuyée contre la faïence, elle remonte un peu et lui ferme à moitié l'œil droit. Sa clope tombe par terre. Il tend un bras lentement pour l'attraper mais il est trop court. Il pousse un gémissement de désespoir : « C'était la dernière… »

J'ai presque envie de pleurer avec lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi, peut-être que c'est la lumière, peut-être que c'est la weed, peut-être que je suis en jachère, mais ses yeux me coupent le souffle.

J'ai peur de faire du bruit au risque de l'effrayer et qu'il parte en courant. Il a l'air d'un animal blessé. On se fixe en silence. Enfin je le fixe, lui, il plane.

Il rigole d'un coup, ça m'énerve. Il arrête de rigoler, peut-être que j'ai dit ça à voix haute. Peut-être que je parle à voix depuis le début. Peut-être que je me suis pissé dessus. Je ne sais pas, je suis déconnecté de la réalité depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux.

Il rigole encore, je ne vois plus que son profile et sa gorge ornée d'un choker noir, sa pomme d'Adam descend et monte au fil du son déformé par la position qu'il a. Etrangement ça ne me déplaît, le rire est dégueulasse évidemment, et il a l'air en sale état, mais moi aussi. Et notre état me donne aussi envie de rire et de pleurer.

Maintenant je suis certain que c'est l'herbe, j'ai rarement envie de pleurer et je me soucie encore plus rarement de mon état général.

Il glisse un peu dans l'eau, il y a des vaguelettes, un peu d'eau tombe sur le carrelage. La clope est foutue. Je suis foutu aussi. Je crois que je suis amoureux, il explose encore de rire et le mouvement de son corps provoque d'autres vagues, l'une d'entre elles finit dans sa bouche, il s'étouffe un peu et crache. J'ai presque pitié.

Il se tourne vers moi, pose ses bras sur le bord du bain et se soulève un peu. Une manche de son pullover a glissé, je vois grâce au tee-shirt en résille qu'il porte qu'il est maigre et blanc, trop blanc. Il a l'air malade. Il lâche le bord et se glisse dans l'eau encore une fois, cette fois-ci même le haut de son crâne sera mouillé. Il sort le haut de son corps de l'eau. Son maquillage est mort, je croyais qu'il y en avait du résistant à l'eau.

Je m'avance vers lui, je suis curieux. J'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble de près. Alors que je suis à genoux devant lui, il me fixe droit dans les yeux. J'ai presque envie de reculer. Il sourit et me crache au visage l'eau de son bain. Je le fais couler. Les bulles d'air qui remontent irrégulièrement et les soubresauts de son corps me font comprendre qu'il se marre. Je relâche la pression, il attrape mon avant-bras et me tire avec lui. J'ai à peine le temps de balancer mon téléphone sur un amas de serviette que je suis trempé. L'eau est chaude, j'apprécie. Il sourit et tape à la surface pour m'arroser. Je reçois la vague en pleine face.

Gamin.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Ma tête dodeline. Je l'entends se plaindre que je suis pas marrant.

J'ai envie de dormir. Rapidement, doucement, avant que je m'endorme, je sens deux lèvres froides se poser sur les miennes et s'éloigner dans un petit rire malicieux. Je lui attrape le bras et le plaque contre mon torse. J'ai un peu plus chaud comme ça et puis il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, il se colle contre moi et glisse un bras dans mon dos à l'intérieur de ma veste. Je pose ma tête en arrière contre baignoire.

Ah. Merde, j'ai oublié que j'avais envie de pisser.


End file.
